A Montana Horror Story
by Ash Woody
Summary: After Tasha broke her wedding vows and Dimitri's trust, they moved across the country and bought a house. What secret does this house hold and what remains from the past and will it affect their future?


**After watching my favourite show, American Horror story, I came up with this. It might seem very close to the plot line but a bit I will change it around I just had to get this idea down so that it would stop bugging me. **

_**You don't not need to know about American Horror Story, to understand this story.**_

**Full summary: So Dimitri and Tasha moved after he cheated and they bought a new house in the middle of Montana, little did they know the house they had bought is haunted by the souls of people who have died on the property. What about a mysterious, yet absolutely gorgeous maid that just so happens to come with the house? **

**Chapter 1: Part 1**

**Disclaimer: I, Ashleigh Wood, do not own or claim the neither Vampire Academy series nor American Horror as my own. Richelle Mead owns vampire academy and HBO owns American horror story. I, Ashleigh Wood, claim this plot as mine and no one may copy it or use any ideas without my written permission. **

**Dpov…**

Looking at her again, I remembered how she broke our vows; broke our marriage and most importantly how she broke my trust. In order to save our marriage I quit my job and moved all the way across the country, just so she won't be tempted into seeing him again. We parked in front of an old house, our old house now I guess.

I guess this was just another example of her going behind my back; she bought this house, with my money and didn't even consult me on it. The only reason I am doing this is because I am a man of my word and I would not go back on my morals or my vows and I was going to save this marriage even if it killed me.

There was an older lady waiting at the door, she looked like the stereotypical estate agent. I looked in the window and saw the most beautiful woman in the world looking out at us arriving at our new house. We got out of the car, I pointed to the curb showing the moving truck showing them where to park.

Walking inside the old lady greeted me, she began to talk about stuff that I had no care for that was until she got to one part, zoning back in I listened intently to what she was saying. She stopped and looked at us gravely, something bad happened and I could help but hope that the house had been withdrawn from the market but she said something else.

"I regret to inform you, but by law I have to, the previous owners died on the property, a murder, and suicide. It was terrible I knew them both and was sad to see them go. Well maybe if they weren't so flamboyant with the sexuality maybe he wouldn't have attracted so much attention. Gavin was always one to be the jealous type, it's just too bad Kyle drowned for being so, so what is an appropriate word? Ah yes, loose." She said slowly turning around and walking into the kitchen.

There stood the beautiful woman again, but this time she was been over the counter, her French maid's uniform ridding higher and higher every time she wiped the counter. I had to force myself not to admire, the cute, perky ass that was just about hanging right out. I'm surprised Tasha hadn't already scolded me out for looking at her yet. Her attention was elsewhere, looking at the modern kitchen that was at odds with the rest of the old, Victorian style house.

The young maid turned around and gave me a full on look, her lips were full and her hair looked beautiful but it was done up in an older style almost like they were in the nineteen fifties. She looked me up and down, then biting her lip. Putting her hand out she introduced herself, "Hi, my name is Rosemarie Hathaway. I have worked at this house for many of the previous owners and would love to serve you and do anything you ask of me. Anything…"

The last anything was loud enough for only me to hear, I could not believe Tasha hadn't already asked her to leave. Tasha gave her a look up and down and commented, "Bit conservative over there ain't ya?"

I gave her a look that said doesn't push it, but the estate agent spoke before I could, "She is a catholic, I know her parents nice people but a little older now. Both got Auld Simmers and can't remember the poor dear. She lives on the property, in a cottage out back. Her salary is paid by the bank; it is a part of the repayment on the house. Very hard worker, she is also handy around the house with tools."

With that last statement, rose gave me a wink and licked her lips. Looking at her, I decided she could not be a catholic, considering she was wearing a French maid out fit with stockings on. It was one of those outfits a man dreams, yet somehow I don't think Tasha, being nearly flat chested and all could have filled out this outfit as much as Rose did with her full chest.

The outfit was affecting me more than I wanted to let on, walking past her and feeling her touch my thigh, I held back a shiver. I went and walked round the foyer taking in almost every detail. Tasha walked out a little while later looking happy. She hugged me and told me that she was so happy that I had agreed to this.

"Oh and isn't it just wonderful that Rosemarie comes with the house, she seems very innocent and sweet. Young as well it's hard to believe that she has worked for the past few owners. She barely seems out of school, let alone working already. And what's up with the clothes she wears, wow. I'm mean neck high shirts and pants covering her whole legs, I understand she is religious but damn its summer she is going to boil."

I gave Tasha an odd look but she didn't catch it as she ran upstairs. Shaking off what she said I walked into what seemed to be a library and decided this was going to be my office. Catching movement in the corner of my eye, I turned around and there she, Rose, was. Walking towards me, putting her hands on my shoulders and slowly moving them down my chest to my pants she rubbed me through my jeans.

"Mr Belikov, just remember beauty is in the eye of the beholder.' With that she strutted off, her hips and ass swaying with every step. I couldn't help but wonder, what the hell Tasha was thinking about her being conservative.

**Done, so tell me what you think. I have been on quite a roll; now that Gone forever is finished I am starting another story. I have high hopes for this one but that all depends on you guys.**

**Hopefully it's not too much like American Horror story, like they have no child and the maid doesn't change age, she only changes outfits oh and the guy doesn't cheat the woman does.**

**Review please…**


End file.
